etheriaprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Ethnographical Questionnaire of the Kido/Kidu: Place
=Alabay= The Kido are the farmer culture of the Alabay. Together with the Kidu they form a tight bond Kido (a) Describe the geography of where your society calls home. The people live on the interior plains of Borea. Mountains are to the east while the high hills are to the south. Two rivers flow through the land; one from the great lake in the northwest, one from the mountains and hills of the southeast. Both run mighty and wide. The one from the southeast has many strong tributaries. Woods are common along the rivers. (b) Describe the climate your society deals with. How severe are their seasons? Summer is warm to hot. Well reaching over 100 degrees Fahrenheit, but often 80-90. Winter is medium to severe. The winds strip the heat from the land blowing ice and dust high into the sky. Winter reaches -5 degrees, wind chill make it -40. Spring is muddy; often rainy. The children love spring. Fall is cool but dry. © What kinds of natural disasters has this society gotten used to? Tornadoes and wind storms are common. Thunderstorms bring lightning. Lightning brings fire. Droughts are common but often only on a local level. A good well can prevent too much damage. (d) What are the most commonly-grown foods? Corn, fruits, and tubers are the most common. Grouse and rats are raised for meat. (e) What are the most commonly-eaten meats? Corn is grown for bread, tortillas, and corn meal. Ground rat meat mixed with herbs is a common course. (f) What foods are considered exotic or expensive? Bison is considered the highest form of meat. Dried fruits brought by the Kidu are often given as presents. (g) What forms of alcohol are common? Rare? N/A (h) Is there usually enough food and water for the population? You may have to look for it but there is usually enough water. Food can become scarce. Especially flora based. Meat is common. (i) What is this place's most abundant resource? Grass is everywhere. {C}{C}{C Natural glass is common do to an ancient asteroid impact. Limestone can be found in abundance. (j) What is its most valuable resource? Corn is often used as a base for trade. (k) What resource is it most lacking? A great deal of things. For now I will say copper. (l) How do people travel from one place to another? They would most likely use a Horn Nose or a bison. (m) Are the borders secure? In what way? People may come and go as they please. As long as you don’t burn down a village you will be allowed passage. If you trade with them you might expected to come back every now and again. (n) How many people live here? About 50,000 humans live here in all. This includes the Kido and the Kidu. (o) Where in this place to they congregate? They come to the place where the two rivers meet and form one. A large city has formed here and trade is common. The rivers act as a highway of sorts drawing people in. (p) What part of this place do they avoid? Why? N/A (q) What are the most common domesticated animals here? And what are they domesticated for? Rats: food Grouse: food Bison: fur, bone, food Horn-nose, travel ® What are the most common wild animals? Prairie dogs {C}{C}{C Golden Eagles Falcons Vultures Coyotes Wolves Raccons Deer (s) Which animals are likely to be pets? Which ones won't be? Ailuries are loved Dogs are loved Rats are seen as food Category:Ethnographical Questionnaire of the Kido/Kidu